1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhibition information service, and, in particular, to a system and method for providing an exhibition information service through wireless communication. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2001-578, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, art objects are on exhibit in a gallery.
When intending to appreciate the art objects, spectators visit the gallery and obtain exhibition information through an information plate provided.
FIG. 1 shows a general information plate where the exhibition information is recorded.
Referring to FIG. 1, the information on an art object 1 is recorded on the information plate 2.
However, the information plate 2 is small, thus providing restricted information.
In addition, when a number of spectators appreciate a specific art object in the gallery, the spectators who remotely appreciate the art object cannot read the information on the information plate 2.
On the other hand, when intending to appreciate the art objects through the internet, the spectators can read the exhibition information in a specific place where a computer (not shown), an internet communication system (not shown) and an internet service network (not shown) are built. In addition, while appreciating the art objects in the gallery, the spectators are not able to read the exhibition information through the internet.